Jepsen
by blaien
Summary: It started out small. Blaine would listen to the song in the car, but only when it came on the radio, turning it up just a bit louder and singing along with a goofy smile on his face. Kurt could handle that.


Blaine would listen to the song in the car, but only when it came on the radio, turning it up just a bit louder and singing along with a goofy smile on his face. Kurt could handle that.

It then progressed to Blaine insisting that they put the song on their studying playlist. Kurt could handle that, even if Blaine mouthing the words caused a slight distraction.

It then started to get the slightest bit unbearable when Blaine made the song his ringtone. And text tone. And alert tone. And alarm tone. The song was slowly taking over Blaine.

With Blaine's rapidly blooming obsession with the song, it would seem as though it made it even harder for Kurt to escape it's catchy, pop rhythm no matter where he went. In malls, on tv commercials, on facebook, even in glee club.  
Of course it had been Blaine's brilliant idea to sing the song just for something fun to do in between their nationals win and graduation prep. Needless to say, everyone else in the group ate up the idea and ran with it.

But now, now Kurt was at his last straw, a straw that Blaine was slowly snapping in half. Blaine put the song on, strolling up beside where Kurt was seated.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No, Blaine."

"Pretty please?"

"Blaine, no, I'm not singing it again."

Then came the puppy dog eyes.

"That's not gonna work, Blaine,"

"But come on, Kurt! You've never sing along with me any more! I just want to do it one more time before..." But Blaine stops short, and Kurt looks up from his magazine to see Blaine's back turned to him, his frame slouched a bit as he sits at the end of the bed.

Kurt knows what Blaine's talking about. It's a pretty taboo subject between the two of them. Of course they both know that, whether he got into NYADA or not, Kurt was leaving for New York in the fall.

Kurt put the magazine down, slithering to the end of the bed to join Blaine, rubbing his hand on Blaine's back comfortingly.

Blaine sighs, allowing his head to fall to Kurt's shoulder, wanting desperately not to have to miss out on this kind of stuff for even a moment. Of course he wants Kurt to pursue his dreams, make them a reality, but Blaine wishes he could be there, too. Cheering Kurt on, a shoulder to cry on, a familiar face amongst a wayward city of neon and chrome. But no, Blaine didn't get that. Blaine had to sit back and watch Kurt's life happen from the sidelines, Kurt's number one fan from afar. It stung.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple, breathing in the heady scent of gel and Blaine's cologne. Kurt tilts his head down, his lips right near Blaine's ear as the chorus of the song repeats in the background.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy," Kurt sings along softly, intimately.  
There's a beat before Blaine sings a reply.

"But here's my number, so call me maybe?" Blaine sings in a quiet voice.

"It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe?" Kurt pulls back to look at Blaine as he sings those words and exposing a small quirk of his lips.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy," Blaine sings, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"But here's my number, so call me maybe?" Kurt sings back.

"And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe?" Blaine is grinning now, taking Kurt's hand in his, singing with more confidence.

"Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad," Blaine stands as Kurt sings his line, turning up the song louder.

"Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, and you should know that I missed you so, so bad." By this point in their impromtu duet, they're both standing and dancing together to the small instrumental break.

"It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe?" They sing together before belting the chorus together.

_Hey I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?_

Blaine's twirling Kurt around the room, singing loudly and happily as they prance around the room wrapped up in each others arms.

_And all the other boys try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe.  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad,  
I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad.  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, and you should know that  
so call me, maybe?_

The boys stop their dancing as the song ends, both slightly out of breath and flushed from the dancing.

It's a fleeting moment, though, before they both spring towards each other, mouths seeking out one another. It's open mouthed and wet and a little bit messy, but for Kurt and Blaine it's just perfect.

* * *

Luckily, after that day, Kurt never did hear that damn Carly Rae Jepsen song again. No, Blaine had found a new obsession, a group much more tailored for Blaine. Oh yes, he'd discovered One Direction.

And it would've been a disaster had it not earned Kurt a few surprise serenades from his boyfriend, even if they were cheesy boy band pop songs. The sentiment was still there, and the performances always ended with a passion-fuelled kiss and-depending where they were-a bit more than that.

Sure, one day Kurt would have to address Blaine's Top 40 Trend hopping, but for now, Kurt thinks he'll just reap the benefits from this phase of Blaine's for as long as he can.


End file.
